Full Moon
by Jules D
Summary: Todos são guiados por algo maior. Todos são guiados por um tipo de magia. Alguns optam por segui-la, sem questionamentos. Apenas aceitam os seus destinos, sem lutar. Outras fazem uma escolha. Afinal, nossas vidas são guiadas por ela. J/PO J/Nessie HIATUS
1. Prólogo

Full Moon – por Julia Hale

"Agora o que me resta é tudo o que eu finjo ser: tão equilibrada, mas tão destruída por dentro. Porque eu não consigo respirar, e eu não consigo dormir. Eu não posso mais agüentar". _Behind These Hazel Eyes – Kelly Clarkson._

Prólogo.

ou _Renascendo_

Era uma noite nublada, como todas as outras em Serra Negra. Ela andava sozinha, melancólica, subindo o morro em direção á sua casa. Não queria pensar no que havia acontecido na festa daquela noite. Todos haviam decepcionado-a. Todos, sem exceção, tudo o que queria era sumir.

Saiu sem dar explicações, correndo em direção ao sombrio parque que ela usava com um atalho para ir para a casa. Pulou o portão já fechado, ignorando o fato que já era uma da manhã e de que ultimamente ninguém tinha freqüentado o parque devido a alguns animais que apareceram por lá. Isso não estava em sua mente agora.

Subiu a escadaria com calma, pensando que nunca mais falaria com nenhuma das pessoas envolvidas. E que evitaria seus pais ao máximo.

Ouviu o barulho de algo se partindo e olhou para trás. A escadaria tinha acabado e ela estava próxima ao "altar de pedra". Era uma construção em forma oval, onde ela costumava ficar vendo as estrelas.

Balançou a cabeça e olhou para frente, pensando que não passava de sua imaginação. Ou era apenas o tal animal que todos evitavam no parque. E no fim talvez fosse apenas um gato. Ou um rato de esgoto, sinceramente não importava.

Deu mais um passo, mas quando olhou fixo a sua frente viu a silhueta de alguém se aproximando. Apertou os olhos, lutando contra o astigmatismo e contra o breu no momento, e o que viu foi um homem.

Não um homem qualquer, mas um maravilhoso. Uma pele branca, olhos verdes penetrantes e um cabelo castanho. Traços simétricos, quase uma pintura de tão perfeito. Mas algo dentro de Camilla fazia-a recuar para longe dele. Nos lábios levemente rosados, perfeitos, havia um sorriso misterioso, com uma ponta de maliciosidade que a fez tremer.

Andou contornando o homem misterioso, continuando seu caminho.

- Para que a pressa? – ele disse com um sotaque estrangeiro, indo parar a sua frente, com uma rapidez extraordinária. Sua voz era musical, quase que de um anjo.

Camilla viu-se sem tempo de fugir, de recuar, ou de gritar. O homem aproximou-se dela com tamanha rapidez que a deixou desorientada. Tomou-a nos braços, apertando-a contra seu corpo. Um corpo frio e duro.

E a próxima coisa que sentiu foi uma dor. Uma dor alucinante, pois ele havia mordido-a no pescoço. Sentia como se agulhas perfurassem seu corpo o tempo todo, e, de tanta dor desmaiou, a tempo de ver o homem se afastar, deixando com ela uma pulseira.

Corria.

Mais rápido do que o vento, ou do que qualquer outra coisa possível, ela corria por dentre o Parque Nacional da Tijuca, no Rio de Janeiro. Fazia um ano desde aquele fatídico dia. O dia no qual um homem misterioso a transformou. Por dentro e por fora.

O homem havia ido embora, e ela estava passando por uma dor terrível, quase que indescritível. Não berrava, pois já não tinha mais forças para abrir a boca. Não sabia quanto tempo aquilo havia durado, e nem mais se lembrava da onde estava. Não mais no parque de sua cidade, mas numa caverna, confinada para morrer.

Morrer. Como desejara morrer. Mas isto lhe foi negado. Ou invés disso, na noite de dois dias depois da mordida ela acordou. Não sentia dor, não sentia nada. Ouvia tudo mais do que o normal, sua visão fora melhorada (para nada mais seus óculos serviriam). Estava forte. Muito forte.

E estava com sede.

Saiu da caverna e descobriu estar ainda no parque, numa parte afastada, escondida. Saiu fazendo o caminho de sempre, correndo. Mas não correndo normal, como pensara. Não. Ela corria tão rápido que passara pelos inúmeros policiais que rondavam o parque.

Chegara em seu apartamento, onde ninguém estava em casa. Havia um papel largado em cima da mesa. A foto de uma menina de cabelos loiros, olhos castanhos claros, pele bem branca e óculos de grau estava estampada com um aviso de desaparecida.

"Desaparecida?" pensou ela, analisando o papel " Mas eu estou bem aqui."

Sua sede aumentou e ela foi até a cozinha, onde bebeu muita água. Mas aquilo bateu em seu estômago causando-lhe náuseas. Ela cuspiu tudo para fora, ainda com muita sede.

"Mas sede do que?".

Pegou todas as suas roupas e colocou dentro de uma mochila de acampamento, que achou no quarto de sua mãe. Não ficaria ali. Não via motivos, não se lembrava claramente de ninguém, mas lembrava-se do motivo de ter ido embora. E isso era o bastante. Deixaria todos pensarem que estava morta. Começaria tudo do zero.

Passando pelo hospital local, sentiu um aroma delicioso, algo que lhe atraiu mais do que tudo nestas últimas horas. Esgueirou-se para dentro do hospital, até a sala onde cheirava forte.

O banco de sangue.

Aproximou-se do frio lugar onde guardavam todo o sangue fornecido ao hospital. Mas parou ao ver seu reflexo no espelho da recepção. Não era a habitual Camilla Lyncis de Oliveira que lhe encarava. Não, esta não podia ser ela.

Olhava para uma garota esguia de 17 anos, com uma pele mais branca do que o normal, olhos (e ela teve que olhar duas vezes, para ter certeza do que via) vermelhos-sangue com cabelos ondulados loiros e um corpo magnífico. Uma deusa.

Segui para sala, destrancando a porta com um leve soco no cadeado. "Cadeado? Que coisa mais ultrapassada" pensou se aproximando das bolsas de sangue.

Todas lhe atraiam a atenção, por isso, como um instinto, pegou cinco de cada tipo. Mas logo recolocou no lugar.

"Sangue? Não, eu não vou pegar sangue, eu não posso...".

Então sua ficha caiu. Mordida no pescoço, agora sedenta por sangue. No que mais ela se enquadraria do que numa vampira?

"Isso não existe".Ela afirmou a si mesma.

"Mas você existe".Uma voz de dentro dela respondeu. Por mais que parece-se loucura tinha razão, nada mais importava, ela era mesmo uma vampira.

Pegou cinco de cada e colocou em sua bolsa, saindo furtivamente. Sabia que não poderia permanecer em Serra Negra. Estava mudada mais possuía os mesmos traços de antes. E ela não se atreveria a revelar o que era e talvez machucar o irmão.

Giovanni, de 11 anos não tinha nada haver com todas as brigas, ele era bom, e merecia o melhor, e o melhor era ela distante.

Correra para ver até onde iria. Sempre roubando um pouco de sangue dos bancos por onde passava. Com o tempo percebeu que B+ era o seu tipo favorito, portanto apenas deste roubava.

Agora corria, aproveitando o tempo antes de mudar de cidade. Ficara cansada de tudo aquilo. Saiu do parque e começou a caminhar na praia. Ao fazer isto atraia a atenção de todos presentes. Era noite, por isso poucas pessoas eram vistas na praia.

Uma delas chamou-lhe a atenção. Era uma presença diferente, uma presença, - e ela atreveria-se a dizer – amigável. Mas parecia que ele não concordava quanto a este aspecto.

Caminhou até ela com os músculos rígidos, e uma expressão desafiadora. Era lindo, isto não se podia negar. Com os cabelos levemente ruivos, um rosto angelical e olhos amarelos, ele andava com imponência, como se fosse lhe atacar.

- O que quer aqui? – ele disse com uma voz angelical, num volume onde apenas ela podia ouvi-lo. Sua voz tinha um timbre de raiva, como se ela estivesse metida em algo que ele repugnasse.

Tal como instinto ela começou a pensar em tudo o que vez até chegar naquele momento, e então a expressão dele se suavizou, tal como...

- Eu pudesse ler sua mente? – ele perguntou mudando o tom de voz para algo perto do brincalhão. Ainda havia melancolia em sua voz. – Sou Edward. Edward Cullen.

- Lynn, apenas Lynn. – decidira então abandonar seu nome, e seguir apenas com seu apelido entre parentes. Lyncis, Lynn. Camilla Lyncis de Oliveira havia morrido naquela noite, agora seria apenas Lynn.

Isso foi apenas um prólogo para mostrar como a Lyncis entra na vida do Edward e, automaticamente, na vida de todos que moram em Forks ou nas redondezas (La Push, baby, its La Push!). A partir do primeiro capítulo quem narra é a Lyncis (porque, caso não tenha dado para perceber ainda, ela é a principal, :D) e mais para frente talvez o Jacob narre também.

A fic apenas ignora os fatos ocorridos em Breaking Dawn. No prólogo, como eu acho que deu para sacar, é no meio de tempo que o Ed some em New Moon e dá uma passada no Rio em busca da Victoria. Sim, eu estou ignorando a Nessie, tanto porque ela nem foi fabricada ainda. Mas talvez ela apareça neste meio. Talvez, não é nada certo.

Eu não prometo capítulo semanais, ou posts freqüentes porque se não eu acabo deletando a fic. Bom, é só isto de avisos e panz.

Beijos.

**Julia Hale.**

_(23.12.08)_


	2. Capítulo Um

Full Moon – por Julia Hale.

"Tudo que eu sei é que não se foge de nada, porque todos estão aqui e tem alguém pra se apoiar. E nós vivemos num lindo mundo". _Beautiful World – Coldplay._

Capítulo Um.

ou _Marcando Território._

"Bem-vindos á Forks".

A placa coberta de musgo indicava que eu estava próxima a cidade do meu melhor amigo. Depois de dois anos sem vê-lo, apenas nos comunicando pela internet (podemos ser imortais, mas eu ainda não aprendi a conversar a distância por mentes) eu finalmente ia revê-lo.

Mas, Deus, e era para o seu casamento que eu havia resolvido ir a Forks. É claro, eu já conhecia todos os Cullen. Sim, eram meus amigos, minha nova família. Depois do dia no qual conheci Edward, mesmo que por acidente, eu automaticamente conheci os Cullen.

E Carlisle havia muito me ajudado. Ele admirava-se com o fato 'deu não ter nunca mordido nenhum humano, sendo uma recém-nascida. Contara-me tudo sobre a "minha espécie" que eu precisava saber. E me adotara. Sim, ele me adotara.

Agora para o resto do mundo o meu nome era Lyncis Camilla Cullen. Irônico não? Meu primeiro nome foi rebaixado á nome-do-meio. Como as coisas mudam.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Alice e Rosalie haviam insistido para que eu me juntasse a eles. Mas eu recusei alegando que precisa conhece o mundo ates de parar em um lugar só. Decidi que não bastava ser apenas fluente em inglês (como eu era desde os treze anos, graças á aulas intensivas e amigos ingleses) e português. Não, eu queria tirar o atraso, saber muito mais.

E enquanto eu descansava num hotel em Paris (um passaporte falso e dinheiro da família – que depois de semanas discutindo eu resolvi aceita-lo, afinal, eu era parte dos Cullen agora) um e-mail um tanto curioso de Edward chegou em minha caixa de entrada. Era um convite. Um convite de casamento, de seu casamento.

Com quem? Com uma humana. Sim, uma humana que ele amava muito e que ocupava grande parte de seus e-mails: "Bella é divina, quando conhece-la tenho certeza que vão se dar bem". Ou então "Bella é tão doce, ela me completa". E todas as outras bobeiras de um homem apaixonado.

Sim, um homem porque além de um vampiro romântico e extremamente lindo Edward era um homem. E homens não pensam racionalmente com uma freqüência de qualquer mulher normal. E um homem apaixonado muito menos.

E então eu peguei o vôo para Seattle indo rumo àquela cidadezinha onde, sem ninguém saber (ou quase ninguém, porque a tal Bella sabia), um grupo de vampiros bonzinhos e bonitinhos morava como uma família grande e feliz. Eu sei que vou amar este lugar.

Desembarquei em Seattle e logo peguei outro avião, desta vez indo até Port Angeles, onde, segundo o próprio, Edward estaria me esperando de braços abertos e com um sorriso no rosto (palavras dele, não minhas). Mas ele era um homem. E ia se casar, então ele muito provavelmente não estaria lá.

E não é o que aconteceu?

Bom, eu desembarquei, estressada de ter que viajar tanto para chegar naquele lugar, e para a minha nada surpresa nenhum dos meus "irmãos" ou até os meus "pais" estavam lá. Não, porque estariam certo? Tinham que tomar conta da humana.

Então eis que eu saio com as minhas malas do aeroporto e no estacionamento eu ando para trás de tanta surpresa. Mas não é que alguém passou por aqui e me deixou um presente? E que presente viu.

Não, não era o Volvo prateado do Edward. Não, também não era o Porsche amarelo da Alice (que depois de muito tempo Edward finalmente deu a ela o carro). Também não era o conversível vermelho da Rosalie ou até mesmo o Jippe do Emmett. Muito menos a Mercedes preta do Carlisle ou o carro-de-ocasiões-especias (leia-se, um Aston Martin Vaniquish do 007). Não, não era nenhum desses carros.

E graças a Deus não era aquela velharia que a Bella usava. Porque Ed mandou-me uma foto daquilo e é tudo, tudo, menos um carro. Também não era nenhum dos dois carros que ele tinha comprado para ela sobre o antes e o depois de casados.

Não, não era.

Era o carro dos meus sonhos. Desde criança, eu sempre quis possuir este carro. Não era o mais brilhante, ou mesmo o mais veloz. Não era. Um New Beetle verde-limão não é o que as pessoas podem chamar de carro de vampiros. Vampiros gostam de carros lindos, mais velozes. Ele era pequeno, não tão veloz assim, simples, e perfeito.

E, pendurado no pára-brisa do carro, havia uma carta escrita a mão. Deixando as malas no chão, peguei a carta, e descobri a chave do carro dentro dela.

_Hei, hei Lyn!_

_Gostou do carro? Eu lembro de você mencionando ele. Ou eu li a sua mente, não tenho certeza agora._

_Eu não pude te buscar no aeroporto – como você percebeu – então eu deixei o presente meu e da família de boas-vindas para você._

_Espero que tenha algo em troca._

_Beijos, Ed._

Ri de lado, Edward era uma peça.

Alisei o capo do carro. Do **meu** carro. Tecnicamente eu não poderia dirigir. Mas um exame de habilitação que eu tinha há um ano me dizia o contrário. Para todos os efeitos eu tinha 17 anos. Ainda.

Entrei no carro, colocando minhas malas no porta-malas, que, como em um bom New Beetle, era na frente. Peguei a chave e liguei na ignição. O motor do carro deu um ronco suave.

- Isso é que é um carro. – eu disse a mim mesma engatando o carro e rumando a Forks.

E depois de três nada-longas (eu esperava algo mais tedioso e longo, algo que demorasse o bastante para eu não ter ser sociável) eu cheguei em Forks.

Sabe, perto da casa da minha avó materna (a verdadeira, a humana) tinha uma cidade que era pequena beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem pequena. Do tipo que só tem umas três ruas, uma praça, um banco, uma escola e dois bairros. E tudo era conhecido em apenas uma marcha.

Forks não era lá muito diferente desta cidade. Deveria ter apenas umas cinco ruas a mais. Eu voei com o meu carro por entre as ruas da cidade, vendo todos olharem para ele.

- Pois é Lemonade, você esta causando e nós ainda nem chegamos na casa do Edward. – eu disse divertida, batucando no carro no ritmo da música. Pronto, agora o meu carro já tem um nome decente.

Passei por um posto onde havia uma maravilhosa (mas eu ainda preferia o meu carro simples) BMW preta, com dois idiotas tirando uma foto com o carro. Não, não é uma brincadeira, eles realmente estavam tirando foto com um carro. Tudo bem, humanos ficam estranhos com o passar do tempo.

Continuei o meu caminho, desta vez por uma estrada pequena, indo cada vez mais fundo com a floresta, até avistar uma enorme casa branca. Uma construção com estilo, antiga, mas nada modesta.

- Pois bem, chegamos. – eu disse me preparando para estacionar o carro na frente da casa, quando a garagem da majestosa casa se abriu, e eu achei um espaço para o meu pequeno carro lá dentro.

- E ai pequena? – uma voz forte veio da entrada da garagem. Uma voz que pertencia a um cara alto, musculoso, com os cabelos castanhos levemente cacheados e uma pele bem branca. – Resolveu finalmente vim ver a sua família? - um Emmett sorridente se aproximou de mim com rapidez e me pegou no colo.

- Me larga Emmett! – eu disse socando suas costas.

- Hei, isso dói. – ele disse me soltando no chão sem dó nem piedade.

- Seu bruto! Precisava me jogar no chão? – eu disse com falsa raiva. Emmett ficou acuado e logo foi se desculpar. Gosh, eu adoro fazer isto com ele.

Ele vinha até mim abrindo a boca para pedir desculpa quando outro homem apareceu na garagem, com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios. Era mais baixo que Emmett, possuía cabelos loiros e aquela pele igualmente branca.

- Caiu nesta de novo Emmett? – disse Jasper rindo, cortando o meu barato, fazendo-me ficar emburrada. – Desculpe. – disse depois dando de ombros. Ofereceu a mão para eu levantar – Gostou do carro? – ele perguntou tentando amenizar o fato que ele acabou com a minha diversão.

- É óbvio que sim. – eu disse segurando na mão dele e me levantando do chão. Ele me abraçou rapidamente. – Mas teria sido melhor se tivesse alguém com o carro. Não é legal ser abandonada.

- Nós estamos cheios de coisa para fazer Lyn, entenda. – disse Carlisle, meu  
"pai", entrando na garagem e fazendo vista grossa ao fato de Emmett ter me deixado cair no chão. AHÁ tomou. (?).

Ele meu deu um longo abraço de pai e ainda me segurando por um ombro mandou o sermão que eu estava esperando.

- Porque só veio agora hein? Não liga para nós? – momento do pai se fazendo de sentimentalista. – Você só veio porque o Edward te intimou para o casamento.

- Nem vem! Eu só vim agora porque eu acabei a minha tour pela Europa, e sabe o que eu trouxe? – eu disse vendo os olhos dos três vampiros se arregalarem em expectativa.

Desvencilhei-me sutilmente do meio abraço de Carlisle e abri o porta-malas, pegando a mala que aparentava ser a mais pesada e segurando-a contra meu corpo exclamei, feliz – Presentes!

Todos abriram maravilhosos sorrisos de expectativa e uma voz vindo de trás de mim perguntou com um tom de riso:

- Trouxe aquele perfume que eu pedi Lyncis? – Rosalie se aproximou de mim e nós trocamos um breve abraço. – Você emagreceu? – ela perguntou me analisando de cima a baixo.

Todos começamos a rir com a ironia contida na frase de Rosalie. Emagrecer? Claro, nós, vampiros modernos, emagrecemos e engordamos o tempo inteiro. :D

- Eu trouxe o perfume sim Ros. – eu disse tirando da bolsa a fragrância única que eu havia mandado fazer de presente para Rosalie na minha temporada na França. O nome do perfume? Rosalie. – Ah, trouxe também um xale Hèrmes(1) que eu achei a sua cara. – disse entregando ambos para ela, enquanto entravamos na casa.

A casa estava exatamente como da primeira e única vez que a vi. A sala era grandiosa, com tapetes finos em diferentes tons de branco, com o chão de madeira. As paredes brancas faziam a sala parecer maior do que já era. Eu entrei na sala de jantar que era linda, mas na prática, inutilizada. Sentadas na mesa de carvalho, havia duas mulheres.

Uma eu já conhecia, e com toda certeza brilhava mais do que a segunda, que possuía um cabelo curto e, grandes olhos castanhos. Uma pele bronzeada destacava-a no meio de nós. Um cheiro suave de algo doce emanava dela. Mas não me atrairia, eu já havia tomado e "café da manhã", se é que deu para entender. Devia de ser a mãe da noiva.

- Lyncis! – Esme exclamou com felicidade levantando-se e indo à minha direção. Ele me abraçou mais longamente que Carlisle a ponto de me fazer pensar quanto tempo duraria. Não me levem a mal, eu adoro a minha mãe. É só que eu sou do tipo que não é afetiva. – Como você está...

- E o meu presente Lyncis Camilla Cullen? – disseram Carlisle, Jasper e Emmett em coro. Deus, eles ensaiaram isto, só pode.

- Custa esperar um pouco? Nós temos a eternidade para eu entrega-los á vocês. – eu disse divertida, abrindo um sorriso ao ver as caras de desapontamento e a de desaprovação de Esme. Gosh, eu amo muito tudo isto.

- Lyn, amor, esta é a mãe da noiva do seu irmão, Reneé. – ela disse apontando para a mulher ao seu lado. Reparei que na mesa havia diferentes revistas de casamentos, e me toquei do que ela fazia aqui. Reneé olhou para mim com curiosidade. – Reneé, esta é a minha filha mais nova, Lyncis.

- Prazer. – nós trocamos um abraço e eu podia sentir os olhos de todos em mim, esperando eu pirar ou algo do gênero. Eles não se acostumaram com o fato que eu sou "vegetariana" desde que "nasci". E nem eu entendo o meu autocontrole. – E o noivo onde esta? Porque não esta aqui para receber a madrinha?

- Deixe de ser tão dramática Lyn. – uma voz que descia a longa escadaria disse com espontaneidade. Edward descia as escadas com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Tinha uma aparência mil e uma vezes melhor do que da última vez que o vi. Talvez porque da última vez ele tinha acabado de se recuperar de uma tentativa de suicídio besta por causa da mulher com quem ele casaria daqui a dois dias. – E aquilo não foi besta, já falamos sobre isto.

Porque ele e sua capacidade de ler mentes não vão para o inferno?

- Porque eu já estou nele. – ele disse rindo e me abraçando de lado. Homens. Quanto mais eu conheço os homens, mais eu amo meu cachorro. – Você não tem um cachorro Lyncis. – Morre. Isso era apenas um detalhe técnico. O que realmente importava era a frase, hunf.

Seguimos então até a sala de estar, onde me taquei no sofá com prazer. Minhas malas de presentes ainda comigo, e todos (com exceção de Reneé e Esme que continuariam na sala de jantar, decidindo o "oh-tão-grandioso" casamento) me acompanharam. Fechei os olhos e lembrei de como era bom estar em casa. Lembrei-me de como me acolheram com amor.

Depois daquela noite na praia, Edward voltou para junto de seus pais, na ilha Esme e me levou com ele. Eu, recém-nascida, ladra de bancos de sangue indo até o clã Cullen. De vampiros vegetarianos, cujo chefe era um médico.

- Edward, eu acho melhor eu não ir mesmo. – eu disse dando passos para trás da direção da casa da ilha.

- Bobagem Lyn, você vai entrar. – e eu entrei. Entrei e conheci as melhores pessoas com quem eu já havia me comunicado em toda a minha vida. Encontrei pessoas que me ajudaram quando eu mais precisava.

Eles encontraram uma nova irmã, e eu, uma nova família. E Carlisle encontrou um novo mistério. Segundo ele, "não era nada comum o modo que eu agia". Eu era uma recém-nascida, e deveria agir como tal. Mas não, eu não matara ninguém, pulara direto para a solução lógica da coisa (assaltar um banco de sangue) e me lembrava perfeitamente de onde eu morava quando era humana. Eu, segundo Carlisle, não era normal.

- Lyn? LYN? LYNCIS!

Fui tirada de meus devaneios por gritos (ainda que suaves, eram gritos) vindo dos homens da casa, que queriam porque queriam os seus presentes. Dei um pequeno sorriso, deixando o passado para trás e preparando-me para entregar os presentes.

- Sim, claro, os presentes, como não. – eu disse abrindo a primeira mala (porque eram duas de presentes, três de roupas e uma de sapatos), mas parei ao constatar a falta de um certo alguém – Onde está Alice? – perguntei olhando ao redor.

- Na casa da Bella. Arrumando o Charlie. – disse Ed, e completou ao ver minhas sobrancelhas erguidas – Pai dela. – fiz uma cara de "ah ta" e voltei a começar a distribuição de presentes.

-TAM TAM TAM TAAAAAM. – eu fiz um barulho esquisito de suspense enquanto retirava uma caixa da minha bolsa. – Este é o seu presente Ed. Como eu sei que você ama Wuthering Heighs(2), eu consegui um dos primeiros livros publicados da Emily Brontë! – eu disse entregando a caixa fechada a ele.

Edward abriu a caixa em suas mãos e pegou o livro (mais precisamente a segunda edição lançada em todo mundo) e com um enorme sorriso agradeceu, e logo começou a ler. Se eu estivesse no lugar dele, com um livro precioso em minhas mãos, eu também leria o mais rápido possível.

Mas para que me apressar quando eu tenho a eternidade?

- Presente número três! – eu disse sorrindo para os rostos de expectativa ao meu redor. Por "os rostos" leia-se, Emmett, Jasper e Carlisle. Pus a mão dentro da mala e de lá tirei – Esme! Este é seu. – eu disse com um sorriso debochado ao ver as caras mais uma vez decepcionadas dos homens. Ooops.

- Como você é má Lyn. – Edward observou por cima do livro, me olhando com aprovação. Faz-se de santo, mas bem que gooooosta. (6'

Quanto a este comentário ele apenas fez rir.

Esme chegou na sala com animação e eu entreguei-lhe uma caixa de veludo preta. Ela abriu e em sua face abriu-se outro sorriso, vendo o colar de ouro Tiffany's que eu havia lhe dado. Era feito sobre medida, com as inscrições "Esme & Carlisle" no pingente em forma de morcego.

O pingente fez a todos rirem, como se fosse uma piada secreta. E era.

No exato segundo após Esme voltar a companhia de Reneé, os olhares dos homens rapidamente voltaram-se à outra mala, onde havia seus respectivos presentes.

Quando eu ia abrir a segunda mala para entregar o presente de Carlisle, senti um cheiro se aproximando da casa. Vinha rápido e era um aroma doce, um aroma de sangue. Mordi o canto do meu lábio. Eu afinal iria conhecer a futura Sra. Edward Cullen. Mal podia esperar.

Guardei os presentes de volta na mala, que deixei encostada no móvel onde a TV estava posicionada. Estava calma, e escutava todos os movimentos da minha futura cunhada em completo silêncio.

- Mas e o meu presente? – perguntou Emmett emburrado enquanto era abraçado por uma Rosalie divertida. Apenas movi os lábios dizendo que "Depois" á Emmett. Troquei um olhar cúmplice com Ros de que aquele momento seria muito, muito divertido.

(1) Hèrmes é uma marca de roupas de luxo francesa, muito famosa por seus xales.

(2) Wuthering Heights vem a ser o famoso livro O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, citado em Crepúsculo.

É isso ai. E é isso mesmo, nada de diálogo Lyncis-Bella para vocês, só no próximo capítulo.

Tenho que comentar que eu estou amando escrever esta fic, e que as idéias estão fluindo mais do que...Do que leite em vaca. Eu posso dizer que entendo perfeitamente o fato da fic não ter um considerável número de leitores. Não, é sério, é completamente compreensível. Se eu acreditasse fielmente em Jacob|Nessie como vocês eu também não leria.

Mas a única coisa que eu peço a vocês é **uma chance**. Uma chance de vocês apenas lerem a fic. Se ai não gostarem eu entendo a repulsa. Mas tudo o que eu queria era uma chance.

Bom, deixando a melancolia de lado eu já desejo a todos um feliz Natal, porque quando eu finalmente publicar isto provavelmente já terá passado do dia 25 de Dezembro, ou seja, o Natal.

É isso ai. No próximo capítulo já é o casamento da Bella e do Edward, e nós teremos a primeira "impressão" (impressão não no sentido lobisomem da coisa) entre Jacob e Lyncis.

Beijos.

**Julia Hale.**

_(24.12.08)_


	3. Capítulo Dois

Full Moon – por Julia Hale.

"Agüente firme, não pare seus desejos, matenha-se. Agüente firme, há mais na vida do que só viver". _Hold On - Jonas Brothers._

Capítulo Dois.

Ou _Conflitos Matrimoniais._

- Desde quando a noiva não pode ver a decoração?

Uma voz desafinada e desagradável invadiu o meu campo de audição, atrapalhando a minha leitura detalhada de Persuasão. De quem poderia ser a voz irritante e o cheiro de sangue? Quem mais a não ser a noiva, Bella Swan.

Ela entrava na casa com os olhos sendo tapados por ninguém mais do que Alice. Eu me esgueirei sutilmente para trás do sofá, na esperança de que ela não me visse e alertasse a... A mais nova integrante da família que eu estava na sala. Vamos apenas dizer que eu e ela não compactuávamos muito bem.

Mas parece que eu me escondi tarde de mais.

- Lyn, quer sair de trás do sofá, por favor? – falou Alice enquanto ajuda a pequena e indefesa Bella a subir as escadas. – E de um oi a noiva! – ela completou autoritária.

Dei o melhor sorriso mortal e sarcástico que pude fazer a Alice e com minha habitual rapidez cheguei perto de Bella e sussurrei: "Olá".

Ela se assustou e deu um passo em falso, quase caindo, fazendo-me rir loucamente. Alice ajudou-a a não cair e me lançou um olhar mal-humorado. Algumas pessoas simplesmente não têm senso de humor.

Assim que elas desapareceram pela escada eu novamente desatei de rir, voltando para o conforto do sofá e do meu livro.

Alice, Esme, Carlisle e Edward – e principalmente este último – não conseguiam entender o fato que eu e Swan simplesmente não nos dávamos bem. O nosso primeiro encontro sugeriu a todos isto muito bem.

- Aquela era a Bella e a Alice subindo certo? – perguntou Esme a mim, enquanto saia da cozinha. Eu apenas lançei-lhe um sorriso divertido.

- Ah deixe-me ser feliz, vai. – eu disse a ela, que com um olhar de desaprovação voltou a cozinha. Ela vestia um delicado vestido bege, longo e fino, que a deixava mais esbelta do que já era. O vestido tinha sido cuidadosamente escolhido por Alice. Olhando no relógio do DVD eu presumi que era mais do que na hora deu me trocar, se não ela começaria a surtar.

Alice parecia mais entusiasmada do que Bella para o casamento. Preparou todos os detalhes e vestiu toda a família. O meu próprio vestido havia sido escolhido por ela. Era um Valentino (1) verde e longo, com uma grande abertura nas costas. Ia até o chão e era acompanhado de um par de sapatos de salto agulha brancos.

Quando eu terminava de arrumar meus cabelos num coque desalinhado, Rosalie entrou no meu quarto. Estava com um vestido prata brilhante e os cabelos num coque com uma coroa e tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- O que vai aprontar? – eu perguntei andando até a minha extensa estante de livros.

- Na verdade vim perguntar se quer me ajudar a arrumar o cabelo da Bella. – ela disse simplesmente, olhando para mim fixamente. Ajudar a Bella?

- Ajuda-la? Eu? Não, não. – eu disse rindo. – A menos que seja para faze-la parecer como uma abóbora. Ai eu topo. – ela riu com a maldade no que eu havia dito e completou antes de sair do quarto:

- Vê se para com esta mania de morder o lábio Lyn, você vai acabar se matando com o próprio veneno.

Eu desci as escadas, para receber os pais da noiva e meus irmãos. Alguns minutos após eu me posicionar com elegância ao lado de Esme na entrada, Jasper entrou seguido de Emmett, os pais da noiva e, claro, Edward que parecia mais nervoso que sei lá quem. Os seis pararam no hall, olhando para mim e Esme.

- Uau. Meu bebê cresceu! – disse Emmett me abraçando com muita força. Deus, o que eu fiz para merecer isto? – Sério – ele completou me soltando e dando uma olhada descarada para o meu corpo. Ótimo, ganhei na loteria, um irmão postiço extremamente afetivo e imbecil e além do mais tarado. Muito obrigado. – você esta uma gata.

- Lyn, ele tem razão. – completaram Charlie e Jasper. Eu rolei os olhos enquanto flagrava Edward sussurrando para Emmett o que eu havia pensado.

- EI! – eu gritei batendo em seu braço. – Nada de fofocas senhor noivo. – ele começou a abrir a boca para protestar, enquanto Emmett desatava de rir, tal como eu havia feito minutos atrás. Lançei-lhe o meu pior olhar e ele se calou. – Eu sei que você esta nervoso, mas não ferre com a sua madrinha por causa disto. Vá jogar pôquer ou sei lá para se distrair e me esquece.

Eu disse fazendo Jasper, Esme e Emmett – que já estava rindo – rirem com o meu comentário. Charlie e Reneé, a quem eu havia cumprimentado com um breve aceno de cabeça, subiram para pegar a noiva, deixando apenas os vampiros no hall. Carlisle já estava no salão (que na verdade era a sala de estar e jantar aonde a poucas horas eu me encontrava), dando as boas-vindas aos convidados e recebendo o clã Denali. Eu não os conhecia, mas tinha uma leve impressão que nos daríamos muito bem.

- Vamos para o salão então? – disse Edward, que aparentemente não podia mais agüentar ficar parado no hall. – Não, eu não posso agüentar, agora vamos.

- Eu vou apressar a Alice. – disse Jasper subindo as escadas.

Entramos muito lentamente, eu analisando cada pessoa naquele salão. Todas nos olhávamos quando entramos. Primeiro Ed e eu, depois os pais do noivo, ai Emmett e Rosalie, depois Alice e Jasper, que chegaram nos últimos segundos. Edward parecia decididamente enjoado, Alice estava muito emocionada, acho que se ela pudesse chorar, estaria fazendo-o agora. E o resto me analisando para ver como eu ficava no meio de tantos humanos.

Sinceramente eu me sentia ótima, não estava sedenta.

Só posso dizer que a população masculina do casamento parecia extremamente sedenta. Analisavam-me de cima a baixo, e aposto que em suas mentes todos (sem exceções) perguntava-se quem eu era. Tão clichê.

Ao me posicionar ao lado de Edward (afinal, eu era a madrinha), finalmente dei atenção á um cheiro que já havia sentido no começo. Não era algo bom, eu pensava, enquanto a marcha lenta começava, e todos se levantavam, indicando que a noiva iria entrar. Deixei novamente de lado o cheiro esquisito e voltei meus olhos para a entrada.

Bella entrava acompanhada do pai, seu coração batia muito acelerado, e eu daria tudo para saber o que ela pensava agora. Estava magnífica, e isto era algo que não se podia negar. Alice realmente tinha feito uma bela mudança com ela.

- Hora do show. – eu sussurrei para que apenas Edward ouvisse, fazendo-o lançar-me um sorriso nervoso. Mas por trás do seu nervosismo, meu amigo estava feliz.

Muito feliz como eu pude constatar enquanto a cerimônia acontecia. Por mais que eu e Bella não nos descemos bem, ela fazia o meu amigo mais feliz do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo, e isto era o bastante para eu resolver ser amigável com ela. Mas isto não queria dizer que eu não podia fazer algumas brincadeirinhas.

Edward riu de lado, fazendo Bella olha-lo curiosa. Passamos para a parte do "Eu aceito", para então eles se beijarem. Desculpe, eu disse se beijarem? Quis dizer se agarrarem em público, porque eles estavam no meio de um apaixonado beijo que duraria a eternidade.

E quando estes finalmente se separaram, eu fui a primeira a ter acesso a um abraço no noivo. Digo, ex-noivo atual marido de família.

- Ex-noivo atual marido de família? O que foi isto? – disse ele rindo e me abraçando. Ora, pare de ler os meus pensamentos. – Ok. Ok. Parei.

- Edward, agora sério, eu espero que você e Bella sejam muito felizes. Muito mesmo. Porque eu não quero ver o meu amigo aqui daquele jeito melancólico como quando nos conhecemos nunca mais, entendeu? – ele sorriu agradecido e me abraçou mais forte. – Er, Ed, eu te amo também, mas outras pessoas também querem te parabenizar. – eu sussurrei divertida me referendo a fila que se formava atrás de mim.

Eu me soltei de Ed, que já tinha sido atacado com um super abraço de Alice e passei para o lado de Bella. Nós duas demos pequenos sorrisos e nos abraçamos brevemente.

- Cuide bem dele entendeu? – eu disse autoritariamente para ela que só fez rir.

Passei para o lado indo me juntar a Rosalie que estava parada observando o salão. De repente voltei a sentir com muito mais intensidade aquele cheiro péssimo. Reparei que um garoto muito alto se aproximava de Edward e era dele que o cheiro vinha.

- Lobisomens. – resmungou Rosalie ao meu lado, se referindo ao garoto que agora abraçava Ed com felicidade. Quem o achou gay levanta a mão!– Só aquela Bella mesmo para trazer estes para cá.

Eu lançei-lhe um sorriso divertido. Sinceramente não via problemas com os lobisomens. Além do cheiro desagradável, claro. Mas tirando isto eu não sei porque deveríamos odiá-los. Quero dizer, onde esta escrito isto?

- Contanto que se mantenha longe do meu perímetro olfativo eu nem digo nada. – disse a Rosalie enquanto observava a fila que se formava para cumprimentar os recém-casados.

O casamento seguiu-se do modo tradicional. Todos seguimos ao jardim, onde havia uma pista de dança, um palco com uma banda e cadeiras. Além da comida dos humanos, claro. Eu e o resto dos Cullen nos entreolhamos impressionados ao ver Edward literalmente enfiar goela a baixo um grande pedaço do bolo do casamento, cortado por Bella. Eca. Eca.

Em seguida ela jogou o buquê no meio de mulheres desesperadas para casar. E não, eu não estava no meio daquilo. Caiu na mão de uma humana (claro, porque só deste estereotipo estavam lá) chamada Ângela. Mas a parte mais engraçada com certeza foi Edward jogando a liga de Alice.

Primeiro que Bella não deve saber onde uma liga fica exatamente posicionada, porque a dela estava praticamente no tornozelo. Segundo que ela quase caiu quando Edward tirou a liga, com os dentes. E depois tacou na cara de um garoto, Mike Newton, que segundo os e-mails de Ed, era "um idiota que se achava bom o bastante para a Bella".

Depois deste momento, enquanto eu, Jasper e Emmett morríamos de rir da cara dos dois (Mike e Bella, digo), Alice me tirou da minha felicidade para me mandar subir e trocar de roupa, enquanto eles tinham toda aquela valsa do pai da noiva e dos casados, para eu me preparar para a única coisa que eu realmente teria participação.

- Alice custava esperar só mais um pouquinho? – eu perguntei enquanto ela me dava as luvas pretas longas para colocar.

- Custava, custava. Se você fizer algo errado Lyn, eu mesma te mato. – ela disse descendo as escadas comigo, me guiando até a parte de trás do palco onde a banda contratada por ela mesma estava posicionada. Eu peguei o meu violão brilhante (única coisa que eu sabia tocar relativamente bem, e que tinha desde... desde sempre) e subi no palco.

Se eu fosse humana, eu provavelmente estaria quase vomitando aqui em cima. Tinha pavor de público, e apesar de tocar violão, compor e cantar umas músicas, ninguém nunca havia ouvido-as. Até agora.

- Hei povo. – eu disse no microfone olhando para todos que agora me encaravam. Bom, as mulheres e vampiras do recinto me encaravam. Os homens, vampiros e o lobisomem olhavam para as minhas pernas. Eu disse para Alice não me fazer usar um vestido preto (que destaca mais a minha pele branca) e curto. Mas quem disse que ela me ouviu? – Muitos não sabem, mas eu sou a madrinha, melhor amiga e irmã mais nova do Edward ali. – este me olhava espantado, tentando descobrir o real motivo deu estar num palco, com um vestido preto curto e um violão brilhante. Não, eu não vou fazer strip (?). – E bom, como parte do casamento a nossa querida irmã, Alice, - e eu apontei para ela, que parecia feliz em ser exposta. Droga. – me fez subir aqui e dedicar uma música aos dois pombinhos.

A banda começou com o ritmo da música que eu havia escrito para Edward e Bella. Baseando-me nos e-mails apaixonados de Edward, e nos relatos dos outros Cullen. Não era exatamente a vida deles, mas tinha muito haver. Preparei-me mentalmente para começar a cantar enquanto via um sorriso de Edward em relação aos meus pensamentos, ele se virou e contou a Bella o que havia ouvido e ela sorriu em minha direção, agradecida.

Talvez ela não fosse tão inútil quanto eu pensava, pensei tocando meu violão com tranqüilidade. Olhei de volta para ela e vi Edward girando e ela quase caindo. OK. Ela continua inútil.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front_

_seat of his car,_

_He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel,_

_The other on my heart,_

_I look around, turn the radio down,_

_He says baby is something wrong?,_

_I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song,_

_And he says..._

Todos prestavam a maior atenção na letra da música e eu vi Edward abrindo um enorme sorriso ao ouvir a parte "uma mão no volante e outra em meu coração", porque se referia a primeira conversa que tivemos, com ele me contando como a história com Bella havia começado.

Lembro dele me dizendo que ela o distraíra na primeira noite que passaram juntos. Que ele ficou com uma vontade incontrolável de pular nos pescoços dos homens que a perseguiram. Que ele deu lhe carona para casa, e como ele se sentiu diferente quando ela lhe tocou pela primeira vez.

_Our song is the slamming screen door,_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window,_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow,_

_Cause it's late and your mama don't know,_

_Our song is the way you laugh,_

_The first date, man, i din't kiss her and I should have,_

_And when I got home... before I said amen,_

_Asking God if we could play it again._

Essa parte na verdade foi feita para mostrar o lado ultra-romântico do Edward. Seria a cara dele escrever ou compor uma música só para a pessoa que ele ama. Mas, espere um pouco, ele fez isto! :D

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day,_

_Had gone all wrong or been trampled on,_

_And lost and thrown away,_

_Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed,_

_I almost didn't notice all the roses,_

_And the note that said..._

Os casais estavam na pista de dança a minha frente, dançando sobre asa estrelas, sobre a luz da lua cheia. Era um cenário digno de um filme. Emmett e Rosalie estavam juntos próximos ao palco, dançando e se entreolhando como se fosse a primeira vez. Jasper e Alice estavam dançando ao lado de Edward e Bella, e pareciam mais felizes que nunca, Alice sendo rodopiada por Jazz a todo segundo. Graças a Deus nós não temos tontura.

Quanto a Carlisle e Esme só restava ficar observando os filhos, os casais felizes na pista de dança, com as mãos entrelaçadas.

_Our song is the slamming screen door,_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window,_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow,_

_Cause it's late and your mama don't know,_

_Our song is the way you laugh,_

_The first date, man, i din't kiss her and I should have,_

_And when I got home... before I said amen,_

_Asking God if we could play it again._

De repente enquanto eu olhava para uma parte distante da casa, eu pude sentir um cheiro, aquele cheiro de lobisomem invadindo o meu perímetro olfativo. Mas o cheiro não vinha do garoto-lobisomem, ou Seth como Ed fez questão de me informar o nome. Não, vinha de alguém diferente.

E ao mesmo tempo em que eu olhava na direção de onde o odor era mais forte (uma parte escura da tenda, perto das árvores), senti que o lobisomem da onde o cheiro vinha também me encarava.

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio,_

_Waited for something to come along,_

_That was as good as our song..._

De repente o ambiente não estava mais relaxado.

De repente Edward sussurra algo para Bella e a leva para o lugar da onde o cheiro era proveniente. E ninguém nota, porque todos estão com os olhos em mim. Na banda, na música.

De repente uma mão bronzeada puxa Bella para o escuro, e Edward volta para a pista de dança. De repente ele tira Rosalie para dançar e eu fico sem entender nada.

O que estava acontecendo?

_Cause our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window,  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow,  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know,  
Our song is the way he laughs,  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have,  
And when I got home, before i said amen,  
Asking God if he could play it again.__  
_

_Play it again._

Edward possuía um semblante preocupado, enquanto se concentrava inteiramente no lugar onde Bella estava.

"O que esta acontecendo?" eu perguntei a ele por pensamento. "Quem esta ai?".

- Jacob.

Apenas um nome, sussurrado para mim com uma pontada de raiva, enquanto girava Rose. E eu apenas sorri, me preparando para a parte final da música, eu afinal iria conhecer o famoso lobisomem conhecido por ser um idiota. Decididamente seria uma noite interessante.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone,  
In the front seat of his car,  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin,  
And I....wrote down our song._

E terminei a música recebendo vários aplausos, agradeci brevemente e fui diretamente em direção de Edward, mas um homem entrou em minha frente, acompanhado de Carlisle, Esme e mais quatro mulheres.

Ótimo, não tinha hora melhor para eu conhecer o clã Denali.

- Olá. Denali, certo? – perguntei distraidamente olhando para a direção onde Bella se encontrava com o lobisomem, digo, Jacob.

- Sim, somos nós. – disse uma mulher, aparentemente a líder daquele clã. – Sou Kate. – disse estendendo a mão para mim e analisando meus olhos laranjas.

Laranjas, sim, eles eram laranjas. Apenas quando eu estava devidamente alimentada.

Porque laranjas? Os olhos de um vampiro estritamente vegetariano eram amarelos-dourados (como o dos Cullen e dos Denali), mas eu não era estritamente vegetariana. Eu caçava eventualmente uns ursos com minha família, mas basicamente eu roubava o meu um litro de sangue B+ semanal e pronto.

- Estes são Carmem, Tanya, Irina e Eleazar. – completou ela. Todos acenaram com a cabeça para mim e Eleazar, que não parava de me observar adiantou-se depois de um olhar trocado com Carmem.

- Podemos dançar? – ele disse com uma voz firme, me oferecendo sua mão. Eu acenei que sim com a cabeça, com o intuito de ir o mais próximo do canto escuro ou de Edward quanto o possível. Uma música mais calma tinha sido iniciada.

Ele pôs uma mão na minha cintura, me guiando pela música que tocava. Ele olhava para mim o tempo inteiro, e eu, por minha vez, olhava para o canto escuro sem piscar. Como se eu precisasse.

- Você foi ótima lá em cima. – ele comentou discretamente apontando para o palco onde eu havia estado até alguns minutos, eu virei meu rosto para encara-lo, pensando que se eu não soubesse que ele era casado ele decididamente estava dando em cima de mim.

Eu sorri apenas, voltando meus olhos para longe dele, apesar de ainda estar com meu rosto voltado para sua face. Nós dançávamos calmamente, concentrados na música.

- Um dom. – uma voz diferente da outra de Eleazar veio à tona, eu o olhei assustada – Um dom maravilhoso e poderoso você tem. – eu não sabia do que ele se referia, e dado ao seu tom certamente não era em relação a minha música. – Você pode fazer tudo o que quiser. – ele falava com uma voz muito bizzara, do tipo daqueles humanos que ficam nas ruas de Roma com cartazes de papelão dizendo "O fim está próximo".

Ou algo assim.

Mas antes que ele pudesse ao menos dizer o que quer que ele queira que fosse dito, uma coisa aconteceu.

Não, não uma coisa, mas sim ele. Ele aconteceu.

Saindo do canto escuro, ligeiro, com habilidade. Rodopiava uma Bella feliz indo em direção á luz. Então meus olhos bateram nele, e eu desejei com todas as minhas forças que Edward não ouvisse meus pensamentos a partir de agora.

Porque ele não iria gostar nem um pouco das minhas observações sobre Jacob Black. Não, ele definitivamente não ia gostar nem um pouco.

Porque, diferente do que eu poderia imaginar, o lobisomem que rodopiava a Sra. Edward Cullen não era como eu imaginava. Realmente ele não era.

Eu olhava abismada um garoto, não, um homem extremamente alto, musculoso na medida certa, com uma pele tom de chocolate, olhos castanhos e um cabelo curto desta mesma cor. O que eu olhava era lindo. Eu me atreveria a dizer que maravilhoso. E que nunca eu acharia que era Jacob Black.

Mas a situação entre ele e Bella não parecia tão bem como eu havia gritado para ela há dois dias. Sim, eu havia gritado.

- Tire suas mãos dela Jacob. – Edward dizia controlando sua raiva, eu cheguei próxima dele e segurei seu braço, pedindo para que se acalmasse. Black também não aparentava ser a pessoa mais controlada no momento, pois passava a mão nos cabelos a todo instante, e começava a tremer.

- Como você vai deixar isto acontecer Bella? – sua voz era rouca e sensual forte. Tenho que parar com isto. Eca, este cheiro é ruim demais. – Se você fosse algo como isto – e ele apontou para mim. É, para MIM. – eu até entenderia, mas.

- EI, EI – eu disse interrompendo-o. Como assim ele me chamou de ISTO? – Vamos parando por ai com os insultos. – eu disse ao mesmo tempo em que Seth, o lobisomem mirim, se aproximava de Black, afastando-o de Bella, que, como sempre, bancava a coitada. Graças a Deus ele me afastou de Black, porque eu já estava para fazer um belo estrago naquela carinha linda dele.

Ele aparentou mais irritado com o que eu havia dito e começou **realmente** a tremer. E, com base no que eu sabia sobre lobisomens, isto definitivamente não era um bom sinal. Seth empurrou-o para fora do nosso campo de visão, ao mesmo tempo em que outro lobisomem aparecia para ajuda-lo. Parece que a festa rendeu, no final de contas.

Bella começou a resmungar no instante em que ele sumiu.

-...estava tudo bem ai eu tive que acabar com tudo. – e ela chorava nos braços de um Edward preocupado. E isto me irritou mais que tudo.

Quem afinal ela achava que era? O centro do universo para tudo girar em torno dela e ser culpa da mesma? Eu ia dar um fim nisto, como dei no nosso primeiro encontro.

- Olha aqui Swan, - e eu fiz questão de frisar o Swan - você não é o centro do universo então para de achar que toda a porra que ocorre no mundo é tua culpa. – ela parecia assustada com o que eu dizia, e o Edward, por sua vez, bravo. – Então para garota. Para. Já me enchi de você bancando a coitada a todo o momento.

Se ela tinha se assustado no começo, agora ela parecia ter mudado para raiva. Nossa, olhem para a minha cara de medo.

- A culpa não é minha se você é amargurada e apaixonada pelo Edward.

Oh Meu Deus. Ela realmente disse isto? Eu comecei a rir. A rir tanto como eu nunca havia feito na minha vida. Eu estava a beira da histeria. Esta Bella é patética mesmo.

E o grau de patetidade dela chegou ao extremo quando, vendo me rir, ela saiu de onde eu ria, e Edward me encarava bravo e foi em direção a Alice. E assim que ela se foi, com lágrimas nos olhos foi a minha vez de ficar com lágrimas. Só que eram de tanto rir. E no sentido figurado, claro.

E ai foi à vez de Edward resmungar.

- Jacob tem razão, onde eu estava com a cabeça?

Cuma?

- EDWARD! – eu disse estalando meus dedos em frente ao seu rosto. – Ele não tem razão em nada. Pare com isto. – e agora considere a sua capacidade de ler a MINHA mente de volta.

- Pare com isto? Pare com isto? Quem tem que parar com algo é você Lyncis. – ele recobrou a consciência, ótimo. Mas, hei, agora ele vai ME culpa. Ô beleza. - Pare de atacar a Bella deste jeito. Já não bastou no primeiro dia? Tinha que inferniza-la no próprio casamento. – ah, eu tinha, sério. – NÃO, NÃO TINHA. – ele parecia exaltado e de repente virou, com uma voz mais controlada. – Vocês não podem se entender?

Ele acaba de me fazer à pergunta do ano. Julgando o fato deu tê-la atacado no primeiro dia usando uma frase do tipo "você é uma desgraçada que só faz meu amigo sofrer por causa de um _affai_r ridículo com um lobisomem. Você não merece o Edward" ou algo tipo isto. Não, não podemos nos entender.

- Mas ele tem razão, eu não devia expô-la ao risco de dormir comigo ainda sendo humana. Eu sou um... – oh Deus e lá vamos nós novamente.

- EDWARD! – eu disse num volume mais alto novamente – Pare de pensar no lobisomem se não eu começo a acha-lo gay. Leia os MEUS pensamentos. – e assim que isto foi dito ele olhou para mim como se lembrasse de algo, e disse:

- É, agora eu posso lê-los. – eu fiquei com uma cara de "explica?" e ele completou – Porque até uns segundos atrás tudo na sua mente para mim era um branco.

(1) Valentino é uma marca de vestidos de um estilista francês, bem renomado mundo a fora.

A tradução da música _"Our Song"_ cantada por Taylor Swift e na fic interpretada por Lyncis Cullen pode ser encontrada aqui: ./taylor-swift/1190839/

E ai povo? Apreciaram a primeira aparição do nosso querido Jacob Black? Gostaram das duas brigas entre Lyn e Bella? Eu quero saber de tudo que vocês acharam. De todos os detalhes sim?

Bom, no próximo capítulo, devido ao fato de Bella e Edward já estarem num ninho-de-amor na Ilha Esme, vai focar-se mais em Lyn-Jake. Oh yeah, a tensão começa a surgir entre eles. Vai ser uma maravilha, mal posso esperar para escrever.

Er, obrigada a todas (todos) que comentaram, vocês alegram o meu mundo. (L)

Beijos.

**Julia Hale.**

_(01-03-09)_

Ps: Se vocês não entenderam a minha metáfora do "era um branco" significa que ele não via nada, era um nada, como é quando ele tenta ler a mente da Bella. Mas é só uma daquelas dicas para vocês descobrirem o poder da Lyncis. ;D


End file.
